


Relief

by RavenGrey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/pseuds/RavenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither man is quite sure how it had come about, but their hands find each other and cling, John’s hand rising to grip desperately at the back of Sherlock’s neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicbubblepipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/gifts).



> The lovely magicbubblepipe drew me an ambiguous prompt and I was to write something in return, so, tada. It's probably poop but I tried.

               It had been a hard case; they were both incredibly exhausted and overall just happy to be alive. The case had been dangerous, there had been guns, but they were still alive. Even if they were covered almost head to toe in various scrapes and bruises. Sherlock had taken the least damage, a cut on his cheek and his fair share of bruises. John was worse off, as he had spent most of the night watching out for Sherlock and gathering all sorts of cuts and contusions in the process.

               John had a small cut just above his top lip, a bruised cut following the curve of his cheek bone and a rather impressive black eye. Not to mention the cracked rib and the bruising along his side that accompanied it. Sherlock’s eyes hadn’t left him since Lestrade had arrived and wrapped up the situation, oddly bright and almost fevered with their intensity.

               Sherlock had hailed a cab a short way down the road, the blood under his nails drawing his attention, and John had moved forward to open the door for him. “Ever chivalrous, dearest John.” The affection behind the words didn’t go unnoticed and John smiled tiredly back at the man, despite the sting it caused. His eye was welling shut and he shuffled into the cab after Sherlock, worry rising in his throat when he spots a splash of blood on Sherlock’s upper thigh.

               “Not mine.” Sherlock replies simply, not bothering to buckle up, his eyes closed. John gives a sigh of relief and gives the waiting cabbie the address, voice tired and gruff. “Are you sure?” John asks while he relaxes into the seat, voice holding the vaguest hits of sarcasm. His high level of adrenaline is fading and John’s left tired, but happy. He takes a moment to look Sherlock over, the bruising on his cheekbone cast in a dramatic light that makes it look worse than John knows it is. He finds nothing life threatening and closes his eyes against the burn that had taken up residence there.

               “Of course I’m _sure._ ” Sherlock huffs back, one eyebrow rising haughtily while he gives John a playfully snooty look. “Right, of course, how silly of me, you have my sincerest apologies.” John replies quickly, the sarcasm perfectly discernable this time. Sherlock’s shoulders shake with silent laughter and the tightness around his eyes and mouth relaxes as it sets in that John is fine. He’s a little bruised but alive enough to sass him and Sherlock is so pleased and he’s smiling despite himself, a happy little quirk of his mouth while he watches John unabashedly.

               Neither man is quite sure how it had come about, but their hands find each other and cling, John’s hand rising to grip desperately at the back of Sherlock’s neck. Sweat dampened curls brush against the back of his hand and he holds on more tightly, the other fisting in the back of Sherlock’s shirt. Sherlock’s arm is wrapped tight around his shoulder, fisting in his shirt while the other grips at the fabric just beneath his arm.

               It’s enough just to hold each other close and John breaths a sigh of relief, his forehead resting against Sherlock’s uninjured cheekbone while he holds him. Sherlock’s holds him hard enough that it hurts, but John offers no complaints and holds Sherlock close.


End file.
